1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a collapsible table and a method of adjusting the same. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a collapsible table that comprises upper and lower pole members that are attached to a central hub and that can be pivoted down relative to the hub for compact stowage.
2. General Background
Collapsible table and chairs are commonly used in both outdoor settings and indoor settings. Over the past few decades, collapsible chairs of the type that collapse into a relatively compact bundle of poles and fabric have become more popular than standard folding chairs that merely fold flat in one direction, primarily because such chairs are relative easy to carry while walking for prolonged periods of time. In contrast, most collapsible tables are configured into a generally rectangular configuration for stowage, making them difficult to carry while walking for prolonged periods of time.